Forced
by 14shiffna
Summary: Ender and some of his fellow Smashers wake up to find themselves trapped by a madman calling himself the 'Game Master'. Now they must play his game of hell and the only way to escape is for many sacrifices. Who will be the first to go? M for blood, language, and some screwed up games.
1. Beginning of the Game

**So, I usually listen to music while writing and listened to some really freaked up stuff while reading, so I thought of this M Rated fic. This is rated M for blood, cursing, and some freaked up games. Also, Ender's in this, obviously. Alright, enjoy it.**

Ender slowly woke up to see himself and five other Smashers seated at a table in a strange room. The other Smashers woke up and looked around.

"Ah, good, you're awake." A mysterious voice boomed through the room and suddenly a TV flared to life.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Game Master, and for the rest of your stay, you shall listen to me. Now, let me explain why you're all here. You have to try and escape the hellscape I've made for you. We will start out by playing Russian Roulette. When someone dies, and the enchantments are disabled so one of you will die, a round of the game will begin. The courses will increase in difficulty and probability of death. The only way to escape is for at least one of you to complete all the levels. The final level will happen when there is one person left. When one of you wins, the others will be revived. Here's the weapon. There is only one bullet in there. Good luck." A Revolver was lowered in front of the group and Ender finally decided to get a good look at every one. It was him, Pit, Link, Mario, Orange, and Zelda. Ender tried to light his hands in flame but could only produce a spark.

_Power Shortens. Damn, this is real._

Ender's musing was interrupted by Orange's cry of: "What the fuck is going on here? Do we actually have to play this game!?" A mechanical hand lowered down and put the gun in her hand. She looked horrified. Ender made up his mind.

"Orange…" Ender held out his hand… "Give it to me." Orange was a little taken aback at this but hesitantly placed the Revolver in Ender's hands. He unloaded the pistol and checked to make sure there was only one bullet. He put the chamber back in and spun it and clicked it. He put the muzzle to his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He pulled the trigger, heard a loud bang, a searing pain in his right temple, far-off sounding screams, then nothing.

**I don't think I'm even going to do outros for this fic, except for this chapter. I would rather leave it with nothing instead of talking to you guys about how I did. So you there you go, chapter one of Forced. If you want to know what song I was listening too it was Nightcore Russian Roulette, so there ya go. Anyway, see ya guys, Peace.**


	2. Deadly Obstacles

**So, I'm back. I probably won't do daily uploads for this, just upload whenever I feel like it. World Weary Stargazer, I never really saw it that way. I mean, I can see it now thanks to your review, but I actually only wrote this because I was inspired by the music I was listening to at the time. Also, the rest of the story will probably be loosely focused on Orange, I don't know yet; I just feel that would make the most sense. Alright, here ya go.**

_KA-KRACK!_

One chance out of five and the chamber lands on the bullet. Everyone screamed and tried their best to squirm away from the body that fell forward on the table. There was no way that hadn't killed.

"And then there were five. I must admit, that was a lot quicker than expected, but the show must go on. Well, in that case, time for the first game." The Game Master's TV flared to life as the Smashers found themselves in a new room.

"The rules are simple. Dodge the obstacles and stay in the lane. Easy. For now." The Smashers looked out at the obstacle course. The traps were slow and easy to dodge, for now, as the Game Master said. The first obstacle was spiked poles that jutted from the ground every five seconds. They would be easy to jump over. There was a wall that popped out and pushed you onto spikes every ten seconds. Then swinging pendulum axes. And finally, they had to crawl under barbed wire. By the time Orange had taken this in, so had the others and they took off. Orange followed and decided to take a risk and follow Link and Zelda over the spikes. Mario and Pit jumped over next. Everyone waited for the wall to settle back into place, then ran, first Orange and Zelda, then Mario and Link. Pit started to run across but his window was closing fast. He tried to use the Power of Flight to escape but realized then he had none of his powers. His eyes widened as he realized what happened as he hit the floor, still in front of the wall. The wall sprung out and hit him into the spikes. A cry of fear escaped his throat right before he hit the spikes, impaled throughout his body. Everyone screamed and squirmed away. Orange felt herself starting to crumble.

"HAHAHA! Alright, back to the Roulette table!" The Game Master called. The Smashers were back at the table, with a new gun placed in the middle of them.

"Whenever someone dies in the obstacle course, we come back to the Roulette table and vice versa. So go ahead and play." The Game Master laughed and shut off his TV. Mario sighed and spoke up

"I guess-a I'll a-go first." Then he began to reach for the pistol. Before he could grab it, Zelda swiped it away from him, put the gun to her temple, and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK._

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She handed the gun to Mario. He put the muzzle to his temple and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK._

Mario hesitantly handed the gun to Link who looked like he wasn't even scared. He nodded to everyone and Orange covered her ears.

_KA-KRACK!_

Orange heard Zelda scream and heard something hit the table with a thud. Orange couldn't control it now. The tears started flowing to her eyes freely as she looked up. Zelda and Mario were crying too, that is until the Game Master spoke up.

"Well, at least you have one thing to look forward to: as long as one of you survives you'll make it out."


	3. End of the Game

**I'm back. I just really haven't felt like writing this fic, but I am so not done with it. Anyway, here ya go.**

The remaining three Smashers were now back in the obstacle course from before, except the difference was noticeable. The first sets of spikes were the same but the wall had been sped up to every six seconds. The pendulum axes went side to side every three seconds now. But the most notable change was the barbed wire. It was no longer there. It was replaced by walls on either side of the lane with gaps between them. Orange heard gunshots, every five seconds. Everyone took all this in and mentally prepared themselves. After the spike went back down, Orange and Zelda went over first, then Mario. They all sprinted towards the wall as it was settling back in and booked it. Orange decided to chance a look and saw Pit's body was still there, with all the spikes and…

Orange faltered a minute but luckily Mario grabbed her arm and continued pulling her along, causing her to regain her bearings. The wall pushed out just as Mario and Orange got to the other side. Zelda was already past the axes and was waiting for them. Mario and Orange went together, timing it just right. But, somehow, someway, Mario messed up the timing on the last one and realized it too late.

_WHOOOSH!_

"Oh no…" Orange and Zelda screamed as the ax came down and hit Mario square in the stomach. He flew to the side and that was that. Suddenly, Zelda and Orange were back at the table.

"Hahaha! This is fun. Go ahead, don't let me stop you!" The Game Master said with giddy excitement.

"Orange, it's either you or me. And I'd rather it be me." Zelda said, apparently deciding she would rather sacrifice herself than let Orange do it. Zelda took the gun and put it to her temple.

_Click._

Orange went.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

Zelda got teary-eyed but forced a smile on her face. She mouthed the words _Look away _to Orange, who nodded and did as told.

_KA-KRACK!_

Orange started to quietly sob to herself, but it was quick, as she was back at the obstacle course. Orange didn't even try to see the difference. She just ran when the spike retracted. She ran past the wall, keeping her gaze focused. She rolled past the first, second, and the final ax. The walls were now farther apart and it was three shots every five seconds. Orange was a blur between the walls. Last gap.

_BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!_

Three shots. Three hits. Orange hit the ground, coughing up blood.

"Oh, too bad. You were so close to winning. That would've been interesting. Well, looks like you and your friends are staying dead." Orange faded out to the sound of evil cackling.


	4. Revelations

**MarioFan88, this is the epilogue and I plan to not have a sequel after this. I was just inspired by the music I was listening to. Anyway, to the story! And cringy ending and plot twist.**

Orange woke up seated… in a chair? Was this a dream, didn't she die, where was she, were all thoughts she had whizzing through her head. She looked left, then right, then left again, and finally right again, where she made out an EXIT sign. Orange slowly stood up and cautiously walked over to the door. Right as she was about to touch the doorknob, the door swung open revealing a warmly lit room, with a mini-fridge and microwave in one corner, a TV and game consoles in another, and a desk, where a kid who looked no older than twelve, currently sat at a laptop, downing what Orange presumed was headache medicine.

"Damn headache." Orange's suspicions were confirmed as the kid looked up to see her and smiled.

"Sup." Orange stared incredulously. This had to be the Mastermind and all he could say was "Sup"!? The kid must've seen Orange's face because he chuckled a little.

"Yes, yes, I am the Mastermind." The kid stood up and walked over to the mini-fridge, grabbing a soda for himself then turning to Orange, giving her a questioning look. Orange just barely managed to shake her head no and the kid shrugged and went back to his desk and leaned on it.

"So, I should just explain and stop writing this dialogue from your perspective. Or I guess a third-person perspective. Anyway, my name is Shiffna and I am the author of this story. Now, I know, author? What do ya mean? Well, I mean, that you, my good friend are in a story." Orange's eyes widened even further than they both thought they could go and she managed to choke out one word.

"W-Why?" Shiffna sighed then turned to his laptop and hit the space bar, playing some music from it.

"_Looked up across the smoke-filled room, felt the tension build"_

_"__This night has only just begun, so here we go!"_

_"__You got to, just feel the energy, you got to, just know who the enemy is"_

_"__We are hungry for adrenaline, we're about to go insane you'll see"_

_"__Bring out the guns! We love the danger! One, two, three, just pull the trigger! One bullet leeeefftt, inside the chamber. Let us play some, Ru-u-u-ussian Roulette"_

At this point, Shiffna turned off the song, one because he wasn't sure if that would be breaking the rules, even though technically it's not the real song, and two, he thinks he had made his point.

"So yeah, I was inspired by this song, so I decided to write this story. But, all's well that ends well." Shiffna said, prompting Orange to scream

"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!" Shiffna's posture straightened as he heard that.

"You're right! Gimme a sec." Shiffna waved his hand left to right and suddenly, Pit, Mario, Link, Zelda, and Ender were right beside Orange. After taking a moment to orient themselves, Mario clapped Orange on the back.

"You-a did it a-Orange! Good job!" Ender pumped his fists in the air and then noticed Shiffna.

"Shiffna, you son of a-" Shiffna held up his hand to silence Ender.

"We can talk later, got it." Ender put his hand down then turned to the other Smashers.

"Listen, I'm very sorry for what I did, I was just really inspired! But, now that you're all alive, you can all go home, and you will remember none of this. Unfortunately, Ender must stay here for a while, so I can talk to him. This will all appear like a dream. In fact, this conversation won't have ever happened. To you at least. There' a portal outside the door, sees ya guys later." Shiffna flicked his wrist and the door swung open, revealing a light blue portal. After some hesitation, the Smashers stepped through and disappeared.

Orange woke up sweating at the dream she just had, ending just a second before her alarm started ringing. After shaking out of it, she turned off her alarm and got ready. Despite this being the first day of the tournament she and Blue had gotten invited to, she couldn't get her mind off it. It felt like there was someone and something missing from it. Orange shook off the feeling, heading for the cafeteria as quickly as she could.

Ender watched the Smashers walk off, and then turned to Shiffna.

"So, want to explain why?" Ender asked. Shiffna pressed the play button on his laptop.

"_Bring out the guns!"_

Shiffna stopped it after that and looked at Ender.

"Do I even need to explain myself?" Shiffna asked. Hanging his head low, Ender said

"So why couldn't I go with them?"

"Long story short, I erased all memories of you from them. You're not an official Smasher and if you went back, bad things would happen. Like, destroy all the multiverses bad." Ender looked at Shiffna with a look of rage and surprise.

"Listen, you're being sent to a new universe, got it?" Shiffna asked, opening a dark purple portal beside him.

"Got it." Ender sighed then walked to the portal.

"Remember, you can message me anytime you want, you've got your phone and telepathically," Shiffna explained.

"Shut up, you're not my dad."

"You don't have a dad." Shiffna shot back with a smug smile on his face.

"Screw you!" Ender said as he walked through the portal.  
Shiffna chuckled and turned to a camera.

"So, there you go guys, Forced. I honestly only made this for fun and didn't intend this to be serious, hence the very repetitive chapters. Anyway, see ya guys around." Shiffna said, and then closed his laptop, causing the whole room to disappear.


End file.
